


Wei Ying

by eMkaii



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: BL, Chinese Novel - Freeform, Founder of Diabolism - Freeform, Freeform, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Poetry, Wuxia World, danmei - Freeform, fanmade, web novel, 墨香铜臭, 魔道祖师
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMkaii/pseuds/eMkaii
Summary: Unbound and Unrestrained.





	Wei Ying

 

 

You, who had smiled and lived

Unbound by fate

Unrestrained was your path

 

 

You, who had dreamed and lost

Burthened by wrath

Embraced sorely by death

 

 

You, whose name is feared

Thought my sentiments similar

Downfallen, with emotions unheard

 

 

You, whose hands I held dear

Constrained by life

Grasped to have you near

 

 

You, who I could not save

Not once did your belief waver

And benignity became your grave

 

 

You, who I had lost

Too late did I realize

My feelings for you unknown

 

 

You, whose presence I grasped

Agony and jars of wine

Broken, with scars on my back

 

 

You, who I tried to find

Days, months, years, decades

This seven-stringed guqin cried

 

 

You, who fate had brought back

Whispered with the song

From the darkest night, came dawn

 

 

You, with smiles and life

Unbound and unrestrained as your path

Together, I come along

 

 

You, who is like a dream

A dream I do not want to wake from

Where strings and flute sound

 

 

You, who I adore

Unbound and unrestrained

Had, is, and forever shall

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beautiful Chinese novel Mo Dao Zu Shi.
> 
> Name: (魔道祖师)Mo Dao Zu Shi  
> Alternative Name: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation / Founder of Diabolism  
> Type: Chinese Novel  
> Author: (墨香铜臭)Mo Xiang Tong Xiu  
> Genre: BL, Adventure, Action, Comedy, Mystery, Supernatural, Xianxia, Wuxia World  
> Chapters: 119 +extras  
> Scanlator: Exiled Rebel Scanlations  
> Translation Status: Ongoing  
> Adaption: Manhua, Anime, Audio Drama  
>   
> The beautiful art is not mine. (I can't find the original artist. )


End file.
